Sometimes You Can't Resist the Bloodlust
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: This story is slightly AU and will have a little bit of a cross over with the other CSI shows. Vampires want to control it all, and one way to do so is to create pawns in almost every thing. One CSI is thrown into this plot and has only his fellow CSIs and a Vampire hunter to help him. Can they save poor Ryan Wolfe and stop the bloodsucker take over? Read to find out. :)
1. Same old, same old

**Hello this is just a fixed version with some grammar and spelling corrections. No real changes to the chapter, just correcting some things that needed to be fixed.**

"The body is missing its head" said the medical examiner to the CSI, Lieutenant Horatio Caine

"There's also a metal pole in his chest"

"H this seems like the murder came out of a horror movie" said Ryan Wolfe.

Eric Delko whispered to Ryan "You scared"

"No, it just seems weird" Ryan replied.

Walter said, "I agree with Ryan this is just messed up".

Suddenly there was a commotion at the crime scene tape

"Why won't you let me through? That's my brother!"

Horatio walked over to the tape asking" ma'am, what's the problem?" The woman looked very upset.

She was wearing a visor and was squinting as if the sun was hurting her eyes. "That's my brother lying dead right there".

"Ma'am are you sure that he's your brother?"

"Yes" she said, then she started to break down crying.

"Ma'am we know you lost someone but we need to ask you some questions." She nodded her head in compliance.

"Mr. Wolfe will you take her over to the side". Ryan and the woman went away from the crime scene so that he could ask her some questions. "

"So, what's your name miss?"

"My name is Rebecca Bane."

"So, miss bane are you sure that's your brother".

This is the second time she's been asked this question so she was getting annoyed at this point. "Of course, I'm sure, that's the t shirt that I gave him for his birthday, I made it for him" she screamed.

"Calm down I'm just doing my job, okay when was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday at 4 pm, he was supposed to go meet a friend, Jacob Guppy was his name."

"Okay thank you, did your brother have any enemies like pissed off girlfriends? A coworker, or anyone?"

"No, I don't think so, is that all?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything I need.

"What if the killer comes after me?"

"Don't worry we'll find the guy and if anything comes up you can ask for me, Ryan Wolfe?"

"Thank you."

Ryan went back over to Horatio." H she said he was supposed to meet a friend, a Jacob guppy."

Horatio said to Eric "Delko let's pay Guppy a visit."

Eric and Horatio pulled up to the overrun house, it looked like a hoarder lived there. Both walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, but the moment the bell rang they heard feet scramble through the house. Horatio made a gesture for Eric to go around back and Horatio went indoors with his gun raised, when he got to the back he saw a person in a baseball cap run out the back.

 **Main character p.o.v**

I was running outside to get away from the police, just so you know I didn't do what they would consider wrong, in fact I didn't do it. This wasn't about me it was about our new comrade, he made a mistake, he let one of the suckers find out who he is, so now I need to make the police think that I'm the "bag guy". They're going to find the tools he used and pin it on him, but of course he did do it, but when "they" find him in jail "they" are going to have a party with him and not in a good way. If I take the blame instead, I can easily get out of this mess, I just need to wait for an opportunity and skip town.

So here I am getting jumped by this cop who now has a cocky smile until he saw that I'm a female.

Then he asks, "Are you Jacob guppy?" he sounded skeptical

"Yeah that's my alias".

He cuffed me then we headed to the police station, once we were there they asked me questions like why did I run and where I was last night, so I just confessed to the murder. They took my fingerprints and are now studying the weapon they found in the house.

Just when they were about to book me a female CSI said, "She didn't do it, the prints don't match".

Jacob, he lied, he told me he wore gloves.

She then said, "The DNA doesn't match either."

I was brought back to the interrogation room.

The Lieutenant asked, "Miss why did you lie?" I didn't answer

"If you don't answer we can't help you."

I knew I had to answer. "Okay I just saw the weapon covered in blood and assumed my friend was in trouble, that's why I lied."

I told them that I don't know where Jacob is, though I do know where he is but I'm not telling. They then let me go, so I went straight to the motel that I am staying at and prepared myself to skip town.


	2. Yeah so not normal for Miami

**Some more fixes.**

 **Third person p.o.v**

Ryan was on a date with someone he met last week, the date had just ended and they were both leaving separately, so as Ryan was driving home, the city was oddly quiet for night time. Then he felt a thud as if he ran something over, so he stopped the car and got out to see what it was, but was dumbstruck when he saw that there was nothing there. He decided that he should go back in the car, however when he went to start the car it didn't start, so after trying a couple of times he gave up and left the car to find some help. He saw no one and even stranger all the shops and clubs were closed, with this Ryan couldn't help but feel freaked out.

He started to whisper to himself "okay Ryan, calm down, it's the case it's getting to you just like that other case." But that didn't help.

He had this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he's in danger, but he kept walking, then he heard footsteps coming from behind him, so he turned around to see who it was but no one was there. As he was turning back around someone tackled him, it was a woman, she had him pinned to the ground. He tried to push her off but she was too strong for him. She started to lower her head to his neck. Just before she reached his neck she was face to face with him, she was taunting him as she smiled a sinister little smile and that's when Ryan saw something sharp in her mouth. She then went for his neck, with this Ryan felt a really sharp pain that made him scream out, then he soon started to feel drowsy to the point of passing out. The next day the police were setting up a perimeter around a street in the city, and the CSIs were investigating a car and the surrounding area. Lieutenant cane did not look happy as he walked up to Walter who was checking the car.

"Walter did you find anything?

"Just some prints and a cellphone is still in the car."

"Find out whose prints those are."

Walter just nodded and went back to work, meanwhile Eric was investigating a related scene a block away, and Natalia was also there.

"I found a watch" Natalia said.

They found some blood, so they swabbed it and packed up the evidence for the lab, Horatio however was concerned about the fact that blood was found. Eric and Natalia analyzed the blood at the lab, and the blood came back as a match to Ryan's DNA on file.

"Dammit, Ryan why did you leave your car" Eric said to himself.

Natalia overheard and said, "maybe he had to leave it."

He didn't even reply to her, he was just mad because a coworker, a friend went missing, and as bad as it already was it was already on the news that a CSI went missing.

 **Main character p.o.v**

I was on the bus on my way out of town till I heard on the radio that a CSI had gone missing, and I knew that 'they' were behind it. 'They' were starting to dig their claws deeper in this town and what better way to do so than to take a cop. 'They' needed to put a few of "them" in law enforcement and politics, though "They" already have 'them' in the medical field here. I knew something had to be done so I told the bus driver to stop, thankfully we were still in Miami and not in the middle of nowhere. I need to find the CSI before it's too late, so I went to the one place I knew I could find answers. It was an old run-down building, there is someone who lives here that works for 'them', and he could tell me where they kept the victims that they were turning. I walked into the building and was disgusted with what I saw, the floor was crawling with cockroaches and rats, the building looked as if it was crumbling from the inside out, and there was an extremely foul odor in the air. The person who I'm looking for is named Tony, a former friend. I came to a room which had the numbers "67" on the door, I knocked on the door but no one answered so I knocked down the door. Tony was there but he looked both scared and angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you don't just knock a guy's door down. Besides this isn't like you, Jamie, usually by now you would be running away with your tail between your legs."

"Tony I'm quite surprised that you still haven't told "them" that you know me. Besides I can't run yet, there is something very important that I need to do and I'm pretty sure you know what it is." I said.

"You're here about the cop, aren't you?"

"So, so what if I am are you going to help me or are you going to be a coward and save your own skin?"

"You know that if I help you 'they' will kill me, do you want that?"

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to betray my friends and go over to 'their' side now was I? You dug your own grave Tony."

He had a pained look on his face at what I had said.

It made me feel bad but I needed to get that information, so I said, "Look Tony you can tell me what I need to know and I will make it look like you had no choice but to tell me, okay?"

He said "Fine, but you better make it look good."

He told me where they were keeping the CSI and I beat him up so that it looked like I had tortured him for the information. I now had to go to this small remote town just outside of the city, it was surrounded by swamp and it wasn't on any maps, so I had to hitchhike to get there. When I got there the town looked abandoned and the people who gave me the ride told me good luck because there's this rumor going around that if anyone goes near this town they aren't heard from again, if Tony told the truth then I know why that is. I was glad that it was daytime because trying to find a vampire's hangout is difficult enough without it being dark. I noticed this building that looked big enough to hold their victims, so I went inside, and as I went in it was dark inside and I could hear footsteps and voices down the hall so I had to be careful. I have this special ingredient that I rubbed on myself to hide my scent from the vampires, though had to hide myself as two of them were walking by, they were talking about the CSI.

"Has he woken up yet"

"Do you mean the new guy, no he hasn't, in fact I don't think he's finished changing"

"Where do you think they're keeping him"

"I think he's on the second floor somewhere".

I headed to the second floor, I could hear screaming and animalistic sounds. I started looking in rooms to find him but because I am in the enemy's nest I need to be very careful while I look through the rooms. One room I saw a couple of sleeping vampires and another there was nothing. Then I came upon a room with one person. That person was sleeping and I went to see if he had any fangs, I know that's a bad idea but I did it anyways. He didn't have any fangs but he did feel a little cold to the touch, of course just as I was taking my hand away from him he woke up. He looked at me and started to get a confused look on his face.

"Are you a CSI" I asked

He looked at me confused and replied "Yes".

He was about to ask a question when I said, "We don't have time for that right now, we need to get out of here."

He nodded and followed me, and as we were going down the hall way three vampires noticed us.

"Hey where are you going." one of them hissed.

I grabbed a knife that I hid in my jacket, and drenched it with a vial of water I had as well. One of the vampires lunged at me and I cut her with the knife, she screamed in pain, the reason why is because that water was holy water, with this the CSI looked confused at what was happening.

The woman recovered and screamed "You bitch" then she came at me again.

This time I threw the knife at her, and it hit her in the eye and she screamed while trying to get it out. I took out another knife and waited for the others to attack, but they came at me as a team this time and that caught me off guard. The CSI helped me with one of them and I managed to hit the other in the heart he did turn in to dust (not every vampire does that, if you don't believe me watch vampire movies such as the lost boys). The other vampire got out of the CSI's arms that were holding her by knocking him in the face with her elbow. I opened the bottle with the Holy water and threw it on her. She screamed while holding her face and running around in the hall just like her friend with the knife in her eye.

"Hey now's the time to get out of here, let's go." I told the CSI, he nodded yes and then we headed to the stairs.

We ran down the stairs and into the first-floor hall, though we had to be careful because there were like six vampires in the hall. I took out a smoke grenade and before I let it go in the hall I told him that we would have to run like hell to the door. I released the trigger on the grenade and threw it, then it started to spew smoke and the vampires started to cough (vampires can be disoriented by smoke but only for a little while).

I said "Now" and we covered our faces and ran to the door.

Once we were outside the CSI squinted even though the sun was on the other side of the building, that was most likely because of the fact that he was turning. I turned around to look at the building and I saw a woman, a vampire watching us and speaking to another vampire, though I was surprised that no one was coming out to chase us, but surprising of all was that the people who helped me get here were waiting.

They said, "Get in" and we drove off.

The people who were helping us said "We thought that you might of disappear like many others, thank goodness, we came back and you found your friend, that's good"

" Yeah "I replied.

While we were in the car I said, "I think I should ask the guy I'm helping for his name"

The CSI turned to me and said "Ryan, my name is Ryan Wolfe"

"Okay Ryan well I'm Jamie and when we get to my friend's house I'll tell you everything I know about this situation."

"I thank you for helping me and all but I really think that I should go to the hospital or the police."

"That would be a big mistake."

Ryan looked like he was going to argue with me but he saw that the look on my face was serious and minded his own business. We got to my friend's house and the people who helped us left, Mike's house is very secluded which is good. We walked up to the house and the moment Mike saw us he raised a crossbow at Ryan.

"Whoa wait a minute, you don't have to do this just put down the crossbow, okay." Ryan was trying to talk Mike out of shooting him.

"Mike put it down he's not one of them."

Mike replied, "Not yet but he will be even with the medicine."

Ryan started to look confused.

"Remember that I was going to tell you what's going on, well I will as soon as Mike." I nodded my head towards Mike while rolling my eyes "Puts down his weapon then we can go inside and discuss about it."

Mike, looking a little disappointed, puts down the crossbow and said, "Fine but he's your responsibility."

I said "Okay." then we headed inside.

 **Third person p.o.v**

 **(A little earlier when they were back at the building)**

While Ryan and Jamie ran out of the building this woman was standing at a Window watching them. A vampire came in the room and said, "mistress they're escaping, should I call the others to get them?"

"no, let them go, the CSI will come to us on his own and the hunter will not be a problem." she said.

"But Rebecca Bane the plan will be ruined."

The vampire tried to argue Rebecca laughed and said, "Foolish child everything is going as planned."

The vampire looked confused "But I thought the plan was different than what is happening."

"Shhh, everything will be fine, now leave me."

With that the vampire left the room.

Rebecca said to herself "Yes little hunter I knew you wouldn't be able to resist saving him. Soon you will be in the palms of my hands." she then laughed manically.


	3. Vampires are real

**Just some more Grammar and spelling fixes.**

 **Jamie's p.o.v**

 **(Present time)**

We were inside the house and I sat down in a chair and started to tell Ryan about what was happening.

"Ryan what you have been through may be confusing but what I'm going to tell you is going to be just as strange." He nodded and I continued. "The people back at that building, the people that took you are not human, they're vampires."

Ryan laughed and said, "Is this a joke?"

I looked at him with a serious face and said, "Do I look like I'm joking!?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ryan, you do remember that that woman I cut screamed as if she just touched hot metal and the moment I hit that man's heart he turned to dust, does that sound like something a human would do?"

"Okay if what you're saying is true then why take me?"

I replied, "Control and power, they want to control this city and one way for them to do that is to put a few of their kind in important systems including law enforcement and the medical field."

Ryan looked as if a light bulb went on in his head "Whoa wait a minute, is that why your friend, Mike threatened to shoot me with a crossbow, because he thought that I was a vampire. Well I'm not, I'm human."

Mike looked like he was going to say something but I shot him a look that said don't you dare.

"It's true that you're not a vampire but you at this moment in time are changing." I said.

"Let me show you " I went to go get a thermometer and when I came back I said. "Here put this under your tongue."

Ryan opened his mouth and put the thermometer under his tongue. The thermometer beeped letting us know that it was done taking his temperature.

He looked at it and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa this is impossible; this can't be right." without looking I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, it is right ".

I looked at it and it was somewhere around 83 to 79 degrees which isn't normal. Ryan looked like the entire world split apart beneath his feet.

I felt sorry for him so I said, "Look we have a type of Medicine that can slow down the transformation."

I grabbed the medicine and gave it to him. "Here drink this, it may not taste good but at least it will help."

Ryan drank the medicine and when he was done he had the look of someone who had just had some spoiled milk with a mixture of cleaner in it. My guess is that he did not like the taste, of course no one would the ingredients put together make a pungent mixture. He told me that he still wants to go to the police station so he could get in touch with his coworkers and friends. I still thought that that was a bad idea, so I came up with an idea that could help him. The idea was to get all of them in one place to tell them the truth. Ryan called Walter who sounded surprised when he heard Ryan's voice (Ryan had him on speaker phone).

"Ryan, you are okay, right? Where are you now I'll tell H and the others."

Ryan replied, "I'm okay but you can't let them know yet."

"Why, what's wrong, are you being held captive because if you are and the ones who are holding you who are listening right now better know that messing with the police is a bad idea, I will let H know."

"You don't need to worry about that, I was rescued already, but right now I need you to get everyone on the team to a secluded place."

"You were what! And you want me to get them all in one place, are you crazy?" Walter said

"It's not safe for me to meet you guys back at the station, please I need you to do this." Ryan replied.

Walter then said, "Okay but this better not be some sick joke."

Walter did what Ryan asked him to Walter had told Ryan where they're meeting. We went there and just as we approached the floor of the building we are meeting them in we heard voices.

"Walter what is this about." said a woman.

Another, a man said, "Walter this better be important."

Then I saw the man that jumped me and the man who tried to get me to tell the truth, so I was like shit, they'll recognize me. Ryan noticed my dilemma and walked in front of me as if he was hiding me. When we got in their sights I saw three men and two women, they looked very surprised to see Ryan.

One of the women said, "Where the hell have you been, we were looking all over for you."

I then spoke up "He was being held at a secluded place and by the time you found him it would have been too late"

The man who jumped me said "You again, are you behind all this?"

The other man said "Delko let her talk."

He looked like he was suspicious of me but he also was trying to get the truth. "Your friend, Ryan was kidnapped by a very powerful group and I and many others like me have been going against this group and other groups like them."

The other woman, who was blonde, asked very curiously "Do you know what they wanted with Ryan?"

"He's a tool for them."

"How so?"

I then asked, "Do you believe in vampires?"

Two of them scoffed and a couple of the others looked at me like they just saw a crab cook a four-course meal while doing the tango. Of course, I was prepared for this, so I looked outside and saw that it was dark now. This was because I had them come during this time so I could show them that vampires are real. In just a matter of time there will be an ambush of vampires because I made a trail leading them here, and here comes the hissing sound of one of them. Then a vampire showed up behind one of the CSIS, before this I gave Ryan a gun loaded with special bullets, so he raised the gun and shot the vampire in the head. The vampire screamed and tried to dig the bullet out of their head, and more showed up, though I saw that Walter was shaking a little. The other CSIS started to shoot but it didn't seem effective, so I took my knife that was blessed and sliced at the vampires.

Eric yelled "What the fuck is going on?! Who are these people and why do they keep coming?"

I replied, "They're vampires, all of them and your guns are not going to affect them without being properly prepared."

He said, "Would you stop it with the vampires?"

Then a vampire had him pinned trying to bite him, so I the stabbed the vampire and he turned to dust on top of Eric. The fight took a while but in the end, we got every vampire without anyone getting bit.

One of the CSIs said, "This isn't possible; vampires can't be real."

I then cut my hand and let the blood drip on one of the vampire corpses, I was going to perform a blood ritual, rituals that are used for specific things by vampires, or those who know them, such as resurrection. I chose one of the ones that was a pile of dust, and as I chanted something the others couldn't hear the dust glowed, and right in front of everyone the vampire started to come back together and woke up. It lunged at me and I managed to stab it in the heart, it turned back into dust.

"Now do you believe in vampires?"

They were speechless, all except the CSI who seemed to be their boss.

He said, "What do we do now miss?"

I thought about it for a while then I answered "We are going to bring them out of the shadows. We're going to let Ryan come back to work and wait and see what they do. I will be there to keep an eye on him."

I then rummaged around my bag I had with me, I took out a couple of vials and said, "Here you need to make sure Ryan drinks this, he was infected with vampirism, and this will help slow down the transformation for now."

Walter took the vials from me saying "I'll keep an eye on these".

The meeting was over and Ryan left with the others while I left with Mike. The next morning it was on the news that Ryan had been found alive.

"Jamie are you sure this is alright?" Mike asked me

"I don't really know but it's worth a try." I replied.

A couple of weeks passed by and Ryan was working again. I had arrived at his place to check his transformation; I was trying to see if the transformation had progressed.

I said, "Can you open your mouth please?"

He did, I looked in around his mouth and I didn't see any signs of fangs, I then checked his temperature to see if there were any differences from the last time we checked. So far there were no signs that it had progressed, but I was still very anxious that the medicine would stop working. The moment the medicine stops working he will finish changing, once that happens it will be very hard to keep him from turning on us.

"Jamie Mike's right, isn't he, there's no hope for me is there?" Ryan said with concern in his voice.

I replied, "What are you talking about, Mike's wrong, there is always hope, you never know, we may find a cure before you turn."

He didn't reply, he was just turned away, though I knew the chance of saving him was slim I just had to hope.

"Jamie, thanks for everything." Ryan said.

I nodded and left, though we had each other's cell numbers so we could get in touch if needed. We were getting along quite well for people who had just met a couple of weeks ago. The activity of the vampires seemed to have halted for the moment, it was like they were waiting for something, so now I have a strong feeling that they have something big planed.


	4. Uh-oh this can't be good

**More grammar and spelling fixes.**

 **Third person p.o.v**

There was this man who was speaking Spanish to another. They looked as if they wanted to keep what they were talking about a secret. Then a woman walked up to them and handed them a piece of folded paper. One of them opened the paper and then they both left. They got in a car and drove to an abandoned town just outside the city. They drove right up to this crumbling abandoned building and got out of the car. They looked around to see if they were followed. They then entered the building.

"I see that you have arrived, come we have much discuss" a woman said as she greeted them.

They followed her upstairs to her room which had a few other people in it.

"Now lady, are you going to tell us why you brought almost all of the gang leaders in Miami here or are you waiting for us to kill each other now." said one of the men in the room.

"Oh, Fernando you don't need to do that. I just wish to bring you all together to bring the police to their knees."

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. "You think you can get rival gangs together for that then you are loco." said another.

"Oh, but you have no choice." she said as her vampires sneaked in and grabbed the men and bit them.

"The deed is done, now take them away I will now deal with the others that we need."

"Yes mistress." she then left the building.

She was going to meet with crime bosses around Miami. She was planning to turn them and use them for a very terrible deed. She has a plan that will bring the CSI Ryan into her hands, a plan that will ruin the hunter Jamie as well. She drove up to a dock and walked up to a yacht.

There was a man waiting, "Ah miss Bane you are here, I would really like to get to business." They went inside and sat down at a table.

"Miss Bane your proposal is very intriguing, but as you might already know I own this city, so what makes you think that I'll help you?"

"Oh, I know you won't help me willingly so why don't we do this without making a mess." she said as she showed him her fangs.

He looked pissed and said, "What the hell are you playing at, you think dressing up and pretending to be a vampire will scare me then you are one insane bitch." Rebecca laughed and in the blink of an eye she had the man on his back and in her grasp.

"Im, impossible!" said the man.

Rebecca then said, "No it's not, now will you cooperate with me or do I have to make you?"

"What do you want me to do?" he replied.

"Now isn't that better? " Rebecca said with cruelty in her voice.

She told him what she wants him to do and they got down to business. She continued to gather the scum of Miami. She turned most of them while others stayed human for her plan, and this continued for six months.

 **Main character p.o.v**

It's been six months and Ryan was still partly human. I taught him how to defeat a vampire over these past six months and he is doing very well with that. It seems like we have become good friends as well. The amount of vampire attacks still is very low. It makes me very uneasy even though the number of victims is low. It just seems weird for vampires to not hunt. I was waiting for them to make a move.

"Jamie, you okay?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just that you look like you're in a daze."

"I've been feeling like something bad is about to happen."

I then left, we were at Mike's place for some training. Ryan had the day off today so it was a great opportunity to teach him more about vampires. Everything was calm, no vampire attacks, there were also very little crimes committed by local gangs or any other criminal organization. It was like the calm before the storm. I then got a call from Jacob, who was supposed to be away from the city.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be laying low not talking to a hunter that is still in the city where your face is known by the enemy."

"Well the reason I'm calling you is because I have very important news for you. The vampires are getting involved with local gangs and criminal organizations. I haven't been able to get much more information than this. I thought that you would've wanted to know this. Now I really am skipping town, good luck." He then hung up.

The news he gave me made me even more cautious of this calm. I started to think why would they need criminals. Ryan left to go home and I went to question Tony. When I got there, I heard a sound that seemed like someone was trying to hide. His place was even more of a mess than the last time I was here. It looked like someone had a fight in here. I walked further inside until I noticed someone's foot sticking out from under the bed. I grabbed it and dragged the person out. It was Tony and he didn't look very well. He curled up in a fetal position. I then noticed what was wrong, Tony was no longer human.

"What happened? " I asked with concern in my voice.

"Th, they found out that I helped you."

Of course, I should have known, vampires may like to kill hunters and those who betray them, but they enjoy turning those who hate the idea of being one of them even more. This was Tony's punishment for helping me.

"Jamie, I know what they are planning, they want to attack a building with tons of innocent humans inside and they will do it tomorrow in the afternoon. Please stop them!"

"What about you? I can't leave you alone here."

"Don't worry about me I can deal with this just stop them. "

"Okay I will" then I left to give the news to Horatio.

 **Third person p.o.v**

 **(right after Jamie left)**

"Did you tell her?" said a woman who was hiding in the apartment without Jamie noticing.

"Yes, now will you let me go now?"

" Yes, you have proven that you are still loyal to us. The mistress may have been lenient of your actions because you were still of use to us, but the next time you betray us, you becoming a vampire will not be the worst punishment that could ever be given to you, just keep that in mind." Tony shuddered as she said this, she then left Tony to himself.


	5. Dark times and dark thoughts

**Sooooo I finally posted a new chapter, Yay! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Main character p.o.v**

We decided that we were going to go to the building early in the morning to evacuate the civilians and put some of my hunter friends in the building. I was waiting on the third floor of the building's parking garage while everyone was setting up. Horatio was able to pull a few strings to get the civilians evacuated and his own people in the middle of this. It was too quiet as we sat there waiting for the ambush, just then the entire building was engulfed in chaos. The vampires were hiding in the building and the criminals were surrounding the building while we were preparing. Fuck, Tony set us up! A group of vampires were swarming around me and I noticed a couple of human gangsters with them. The gangsters started to shoot at me and I ducked behind a car. One of the vampires that were waiting for me to do that lunged at me and I cut him with my silver knife. He screamed as I ran to another car to dodge the men who were firing at me. As I did this they managed to hit me in my leg.

"Shit!" I said under my breath as the pain seared through my leg.

It was bleeding quite a bit so I tore my shirt at the bottom so I could use the little strip I now have to stop the bleeding. I tied it tightly and noticed that the wound wasn't too serious. The problem was that there are two men shooting at me and a bunch of vampires who now are going to have a blood frenzy thanks to the fact that I have been bleeding. I now hope that someone would be able to get to me and help me get out of this mess. But for some reason the vampires weren't making any moves at this point. The only thing that was happening was the gangsters were still firing. I have this nagging feeling in my stomach telling me that something very bad would happen if I stay here, but I have to wait for an opportunity to get out of here.

 **Third person p.o.v**

While Jamie was stuck in the parking garage Ryan and the others were fighting vampires and gangster vampires. Ryan was taking cover behind a wall and shooting vampires in the heart, the place Jamie told him to aim for. Then all of a sudden a vampire had snuck up on him. She grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. It is Rebecca who has Ryan pinned. He then realize that she was the same woman who said that she was the sister of the victim from the case involving Jacob guppy. He also noticed that she was the one who kidnapped him.

"You, you're the one who did this, you're the one who took me!" Ryan said with anger in his voice.

"ha, ha, ha, and it took you six months to figure that out." she said with a smirk.

"I also know that you are planning to use me and others like me to take over the police in Miami." Ryan replied.

"Oh, did the hunter tell you this?" Rebecca said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I will never be on your side. I will never give in to the transformation. I would rather die than be one you." Ryan said being sure of himself.

"Oh, are you sure? I've known those who said similar words and they grew to love their new forms. I can feel that even with the medicine that girl gave you, your transformation is progressing as we speak. In fact you probably can now smell the blood of the hunters being slayed. You can't stop it, sooner or later you will become one of us. Oh, and one more thing before I go, your new friend is in quite the predicament herself." she said as she let him go then disappeared.

She was right about Ryan's transformation, it had begun to progress again and he had just recently taken the medicine. His mind was starting to go to dark places, but he needed to help Jamie, so he pushed aside such thoughts and ran to the elevator. In his agitated state his 'infection' worsened, he could already feel the bloodlust tickle his senses. He held back the feeling as much as he could as the elevator made its way to the floor he needed. Once it stopped he ran out as soon as the doors opened, as he did so he saw a group surrounding a car. He saw two of them shooting at the car and he could smell blood, he was getting worse but he knew whose blood it was, Jamie's. Ryan aimed at the men and everything that happened after that went so fast that he had already taken down the entire group. He felt different, he realized that in his desperation the transformation progressed so much further than he wanted. He ran his tongue over his teeth, only to find that his canines had become vampiric fangs. Ryan then remembered that Jamie was there and went over to her. His need to protect her was becoming something much darker as he made his way to her.

 **OOOH, what is Ryan going to do, will he be able to fight the Transformation long enough to save Jamie?**


End file.
